


Gone (and I'll Follow You to the End)

by Mcyt_blaze_writes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Bird Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcyt_blaze_writes/pseuds/Mcyt_blaze_writes
Summary: One morning, when Ranboo wakes up, he realizes something is truly, deeply wrong.OrTubbo disappears and his husband is left with a seven-soon-to-be-eight year old son and one hell of a paper trail to follow.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

Something shifts in the shadows behind a masked man.

The thing crawls onto the man's shoulder and whispers something into his ear, its tail curling around his shoulders, the brutal stinger at the tip folded as to not be a danger.

Under his mask, the man smiles.

The game of cat and mouse has begun


	2. New Day (where are you?)

When Ranboo wakes up, he feels something is wrong.

Now, this isn't an uncommon experience. He wakes up missing memories almost daily, so the feeling of wrongness is explained away quickly. So is the distinct lack of flowers pressing into his chest from his husband, or the other's soft snores, and the fact that the sheets have gone cold next to him. Tubbo has trouble sleeping, so this is a common thing.

So, Ranboo gets out of bed, he gets dressed, and then he goes to the kitchen. He knows Tubbo has a habit of baking when he can't sleep, so he checks there first.

Except, Tubbo isn't in the kitchen.

Except, the kitchen is much to clean for him to have touched it at all.

No matter, Ranboo thinks to himself. He'll check the armory, maybe tubbo felt unsafe in the night for whatever reason. Or hes polishing weapons and armor, the repetitive motion calms him.

The armory is empty of Tubbo.

Not only that, but some of the most powerful weapons and armor they have is gone.

This, truly, is when Ranboo starts to panic.

Tubbo doesn't just get up and grab the strongest things they have. 

He doesn't.

Unless theres a threat, to him, to Ranboo, or to Michael.

Ranboo searches the rest of their home, hoping to find sight of his husband.

Michael's room? No.

Farms? No.

Apiary? No.

He doesn't find any clue of his husband's whereabouts, either. 

Sp he picks up his comm and starts an emergency call.

"Dialing Admin…"


End file.
